My Neighbor Roxas
by elmo-x-takumi
Summary: Namine never noticed or met her neighbor. He was hardly ever at home and Namine was always out with her best friend Kairi. Her neighbor doesn't even go to her school, and she didn't know his name. Roxas x Namine Sora x Kairi Full summary inside!
1. The Stranger Next Door

A/n: This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic! I know for sure that this won't be my only Kingdom Hearts fic, at least. This story is Roxas x Namine, and Sora x Kairi! Wheee :)

Anyway, here's the summary: Namine never noticed or met her neighbor. He was hardly ever at home and Namine was always out with her best friend Kairi. Her neighbor doesn't even go to her school, and she didn't know his name. But when Namine's neighbor and his cousin move to her school, will Namine and Kairi discover new love? Roxas x Namine, Sora x Kairi

Alright, here's the chapter:)

Chapter 1: The Stranger Next Door Prologue

NAMINE'S STORY

_Everyday I look out my bedroom window and wait for my neighbor's son to come out of the house, or come home. I never met him, or seen him, so he was like a total stranger to me. My family and I have met his parents at their house next door, and I've seen pictures of him when he was in elementary. He had blonde spiky hair, and was kind of cute for an elementary kid, and I wanted to know what he looked like now. He had lots of pictures of his friends, so I guess he was kind of popular, and I didn't see any pictures of his siblings, so I thought that he was an only chid like me._

_His parents were really nice. They offered us food and drinks and were really nice and polite, and I knew that my parents and I automatically began to like them. They looked like they were in their mid-thirties and weren't ugly or fat at all. They were a cute looking couple who had a 15 year old son. His mother had medium length brown hair that looked healthy and beautiful, and had pretty blue eyes. His father was tall, had green eyes, and had blonde hair. It was short and spiky, but I knew that their son got his hair from his father, and got his eyes from his mother._

_"He goes to a different school than yours, Namine," His mother said to me. "He's a tenth grader like you, but we don't always know what's happening to him. He doesn't tell us much about what he does at school, and he's always out of the house with his friends."_

_"I think he told us he went to the Skate Park with his cousin and his other friends," His father said. "There's a rare chance you'll see him here."_

_It's true; he wasn't home when we were there. I was so anxious to meet him, just looking at his pictures got me excited. So I planned that while his parents were talking to my parents, I would sneak into his room. Yeah, I know, it's not like me to do something like that, but I really wanted to know! If my best friend, Kairi were here, she would say something like, "Ooh Namine, what are you doing? You don't even know the guy and you're planning on sneaking into his room?" I just ignored the thought of what she would say._

_"Um, excuse me, but may I use your bathroom?" I asked politely. His mother just smiled at me._

_  
"Of course, it's just upstairs at the end of the hallway." She said and I walked up the stairs. After I heard my parents start talking to them again, I began looking through the rooms and eventually found his room._

_His room was kind of messy, but I couldn't see any rotten things or objects I thought were nasty. Lots of posters were on the wall, and I could tell he was a skater by the kinds of posters he had. His room wasn't the kind of room some guy would have, like those guys who have that rotten egg smell that made you throw up and smelled as if a stink bomb exploded. His room smelled like those really good expensive colognes._

_I saw more pictures of his friends next to his unfixed bed, and they were also from elementary. But there was one picture I thought surprised me. It was a picture of him and a girl that had black hair and brown highlights. He was smiling slightly while the girl hugged him with a very happy smile on her face. I couldn't tell if I was jealous or not. It isn't like me to like someone who I didn't really know._

_Just then, I heard my mother tell his mother how long I took in the bathroom. I quickly left the room and snuck into the bathroom, flushed the toilet and washed my hands. I came back to the living room to see my parents look up at me._

_"Time to go Namine." My father said and got up from the sofa._

_"It was very nice meeting you." My mother told them, smiling._

_"Why don't you come next month?" His mother asked. "We'll have our son stay home and you and Namine will get to meet him!"_

_"That would be great." My father replied and shook hands with his father. _

_We all said goodbye and walked back to our house. _

END NAMINE'S STORY

"...And that's that." Namine said, ending her story. She looked at Kairi, whose mouth was open and smiling.

"And that's all true?" Kairi asked. Namine nodded. "Wow. You were so right. I _would_ have told you '_Ooh Namine, what are you doing? You don't even know the guy and you're planning on sneaking into his room._' So have you seen him yet?"

She shook her head in disappointment. "Nope. It's weird. It's like when I'm here, he's somewhere else, and when I'm not here, he's at his house."

"Not to mention that you don't even know his name!" Kairi exclaimed. "Why didn't you ask his parents what his name was?"

"I don't know!" Namine replied. "I just wanted to see him."

Kairi smiled. "Looks like you like someone, Namine! And that someone is your neighbor!"

She blushed but shook her head. "No way! Don't you remember what I said? _It isn't like me to like someone who I didn't really know. _Haven't you ever noticed that I only like someone after I get to know them?"

"Yeah, ever since elementary." Kairi replied. "But it's okay to like someone you don't know. Besides, you can still like them and _then _get to know them! Well, you already know lots of stuff about him anyways."

Namine looked at her with a raised brow. "Like what?"

"Well we know that he's our age," Kairi said, counting her fingers. "We know that he goes to high school, he's your next door neighbor, he's a skater, he has lots of friends, he doesn't fix his room, he uses cologne, his parents are young, he got his hair from his father, he had a girlfriend...and look! That's already ten things!"

"But I'm not sure about some of them!" Namine replied and sighed. She jumped onto her bed, landing face first on her pillow. Kairi sat on her bed next to her.

"Well, at least you're going to meet him tomorrow." Kairi said. "So that's a reason why you're not coming to my house tomorrow. You should've told me about him when you went to his house!"

"Sorry...it's just that...I remembered about Seifer." Namine said, shrugging. "And I was kind of busy..."

"I bet you sketched what he would look like huh?" Kairi exclaimed, with her hands on her waist, and Namine nodded. Kairi held her hand out. "Give me your sketchbook! I wanna see what you think he looks like!"

She got off her bed and took her sketchbook from under the bed. She handed it to Kairi, who immediately opened it and started skimming through the pages.

Namine was an excellent artist who loved to draw and sketch. She remembered things very well and when she drew it, the drawing seemed as if it was an exact replica of what she remembered. Kairi found the drawing and looked at it closely.

"If he had a cousin or a brother who looked a little like him, I would like him," Kairi said. "If this really does look like your neighbor, you two would look so good together!"

"But still...what about Seifer?" Namine asked. "He's still my boyfriend and I don't know what to do."

"You should've dumped him a long time ago." Kairi suggested. "I told you that before! He's stupid and isn't good for you."

"I know..." She replied. "I will soon. I can't stand how he continues to flirt with other girls around me."

"Well that's settled." Kairi said and got off the bed. "Do you know what you're going to wear tomorrow?"

"Nope." Namine replied and got off the bed and to the closet.

"Okay then! Let's just take out the good clothes and pick one." Kairi said and took lots of clothes out of the closet and onto the bed. At the end, Kairi and Namine chose a white dress. It was beautiful on her and would make a good impression.

"The stranger next door will be revealed." Kairi said and Namine smiled.

'Hopefully nothing will go wrong tomorrow.' Namine thought.

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/n: Well there goes the first chapter :) Yay! Like my other stories, if you found a part in the chapter confusing, just say so in a review. For anything else, or other questions, just look at my profile.

Next chapter: Meeting the Stranger

Please Read and Review! NO FLAMES!


	2. Shopping for Cakes

A/n: Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed, added this story to C2, favorites and alerts! I**really** appreciate it! **The review goal for this story has been reached!** Yay! Instead of PMing and replying to everyone who reviewed, I will just answer your reviews here. :) (Just skip this part if you didn't review, and if you did, just look for your name)

**IceBlueWings**: Thanks so much for being the first reviewer for this fic :) I really**really** appreciate it!  
**Lilac Phoenix**: Thank you! It's great that reviewers tell me mistakes and everything :) I like how they pay attention to any kind of mistake! I thought your review was one of those really helpful reviews :)  
**Asian-Cutie**: Thank you for the review! And I hope you like this chapter!  
**person**: Thank you too for the review! Ah, for the dump Seifer thing...you'll just have to wait and see ;) You're other question about love at first sight _will _be answered...if you read this chapter of course :)  
**JadeWolf**: Thanks! Well, here's the update and thank you for liking the plot :)  
**Katori**: Lol thanks! Before I read this, I always wondered 'Does Namine seem OOC in this story?' And now that I see this, I feel really happy! Thanks for the review!  
**A. Pikachu**: It was really cool meeting you! It's great, meeting someone of your own ethnicity! Yay! Um...I can't really say much Tagalog or Filipino (I don't even know what the difference is between the two), but I am in Filipino Class at school :) Salamat sa review mo XD Anyways, thanks for the review and here's the next chapter!  
**onototellingoyou**: Thanks! And don't worry, we'll see Roxas pretty soon ;)  
**Kitzune**: Lol, I also love one word reviews, including yours XD Thanks for the review! And here's the next chapter!  
**AlbelGlory**: Haha! I also wonder what will happen! You never know :) I wouldn't really say that Roxas is pretty, but he is SUPER CUTE and HOT ;) Lol, I've got to stop my Roxas obsessive-ness :) Thanks for the review!  
**Seikyu**: Thanks for the review! And here's the next chapter!  
**LovelySakura101**: Thanks! I also LOVE Roxas and Namine stories :) Namixas - I think it's called that XD And, if you've read my profile, I won't end or have this story on hiatus unless this story gets to the bottom of my story obsessive-ness scale XD When you ask that question, I get two answers. 1. Yes, Sora and Riku _are _going to be in this fic. Sora is a relative of a certain someone and Riku will be Namine and Kairi's best friend, well one of them, but I will mention that in the next few chapters. And 2. No, there will be no SoraRiku XD There will be SoraKairi, or SoKai, or whatever it's called XD I hope those answer your question! And thanks for the review!  
**Pink-Chaos**: Thanks for the review! Well, here's the update everyone's been waiting for:) See I told you I would mention you here :) Again I loooove your story :) YAY! Lol, remember me :)  
**LiL aZn DrEaMeR**: Lol, I know it's hard for cliffhangers XD That just makes the story more intense :) Here's the update :)  
**Kintora**: Wow, I was already starting to update when I saw your review on my email! I got your review in just in time :) I love tension - it _does _make more suspense! This story will take a while to get the two together...to add more tension of course! Thanks for the review!  
**sofia815**: Thanks for the review! Just like Kintora, I was already going to update when I also saw your review emailed to me because of that 2 day email alert delay that Fanfiction had! And finally...here's the story! Well...after a little bit of more Author's Note X(

Okay, now that I'm done with answering and replying to everyone's reviews, here's a few things about the story and about what's happened or changed so far.

If you have seen my profile, you can see that I have changed it many times. I really like formatting it and everything :) I've centered it and wanted it to be more fun instead of business-like. I have added a My Stories Obsessive-ness Scale. It shows the categories for my stories, and are numbered, 1 being the highest, and the last number being the lowest. Right now, since this is my story, My Neighbor Roxas, and how it is in the Kingdom Hearts, which I have been obsessing about lately, it is number 1 on the scale. Number 2 is Pokemon, 3 is SSX 3, 4 is Digimon, 5 is Harry Potter, and lastly, number 6 is Card Captor Sakura, where my story for that category is on hiatus. I don't know if you guys understand this or not, but somehow I hope you get the idea :)

Also, in the Stories in Progress section, you can see that I have added the fact that there is a possibility when my story gets updated once every month or so. I'm sorry, but I know that testing, school, and every other thing that gets in my way, is the blame. I will be trying to do the other Kingdom Hearts fic I was planning to do and a Hannah Montana fic, and I will try to start off the category. I don't know why no one did that but hopefully my next story will be good! This might have a SLIGHT delay for the other stories :(

And, before you guys get so mad for reading all of this nonsense, you should see that also in the Stories in Progress section, I have added under this story, My Neighbor Roxas, that I have changed the next chapter title from _Meeting the Stranger_ to _Shopping for Cakes_. 'Nuff said. :)

Anyways, after a page of and Author's Note so far, lets now focus on the chapter!

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and everything that has to do with it. I only own the plot of this story._

Characters' ages and grades:  
Namine - 16 - 10th grade  
Kairi - 16 - 10th grade  
Seifer - 16 - 10th grade  
Roxas - 16 - 10th grade  
Neighbor/Stranger - 16 - 10th grade

Suggested month for this story: November (close to December)

Summary: Namine never noticed or met her neighbor. He was hardly ever at home and Namine was always out with her best friend Kairi. Her neighbor doesn't even go to her school, and she didn't know his name. But when Namine's neighbor and his cousin move to her school, will Namine and Kairi discover new love? Roxas x Namine, Sora x Kairi

Last time on My Neighbor Roxas, Chapter 1:

_"The stranger next door will be revealed." Kairi said and Namine smiled._

_'Hopefully nothing will go wrong tomorrow.' Namine thought.

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Shopping for Cakes 

Kairi left Namine's house two hours after they chose what Namine would wear. Before Kairi got inside the car, she tried to look inside Namine's neighbor's house to see if she could see the stranger, but sadly, he was not there. Kairi sighed and got in the car.

It was 5 PM and Namine sat next to her window. She looked outside, hoping to catch her neighbor, just like Kairi, but again, he was not there. Namine got up and walked to her bed, where her sketchbook was. A pink wallet that didn't belong to Namine was next to it. 'This must be Kairi's,' Namine thought. 'I guess I'll go and drop it off later.'

She picked up her sketchbook and walked back to the window and sat down, leaning on a pillow for support. Namine opened her sketchbook to the page with the picture of her neighbor, or what she thought he looked like.

Namine kept remembering what Kairi had told her about her neighbor and Seifer.

_"But it's okay to like someone you don't know. Besides, you can still like them and then get to know them! Well, you already know lots of stuff about him anyways."_

_"But still...what about Seifer?"_

_"You should've dumped him a long time ago. I told you that before! He's stupid and isn't good for you."_

_"Looks like you like someone, Namine! And that someone is your neighbor!"_

_"Well we know that he's our age, we know that he goes to high school, he's your next door neighbor, he's a skater, he has lots of friends, he doesn't fix his room, he uses cologne, his parents are young, he got his hair from his father, he had a girlfriend...and look! That's already ten things!"_

_"Well, at least you're going to meet him tomorrow."_

_"The stranger next door will be revealed."_

Her mind was filled with thoughts. Just then, someone knocked on Namine's bedroom door, making Namine snap out of her thoughts. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Honey, it's me!" Namine heard her mother reply. "I need you to go to the store and buy something for the neighbors. We're going to their house tomorrow remember?"

Namine sighed. "Okay mom!"

She got up, left her sketchbook on her bed and headed to her mirror and combed her beautiful blonde hair. She looked at her clothes to see if they were good to wear outside. She was wearing khaki capris and a white tank top. 'Good enough I guess,' Namine thought and got a pair of sunglasses and slipped her feet into gold colored sandals, which had 3 1/2 inch heels. She grabbed a gold colored shoulder bag, Kairi's wallet, her cell phone and her car keys and walked downstairs.

Her father was at work while her mother was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. As Namine approached her mother, she looked up and smiled. "There's $30 on the table. You should go and buy a cake and some groceries. We need milk, bread, and eggs and if you have a lot of money left over, you can buy whatever you like." Her mother said.

Namine wasn't _that _rich. She lived on the street that had big houses on it. Both of her parents worked, so they had a lot of money from their paychecks. Namine's mother was a successful artist, and her ability to draw was given to Namine, who also drew very well. Her father was also an artist and was a very successful real estate agent.

"Okay Mom," Namine replied. "I'm gonna go to Kairi's afterwards 'cause she forgot her wallet okay?"

Namine's mother nodded and went back to cooking dinner. Namine walked out of the house, closed the door and walked to her car. It was a silver Chrysler 300, which was given to her by surprise by her close friends and relatives, on her sixteenth birthday party.

Before Namine got on the road, she looked through her neighbor's house, and yet she couldn't find him. She gave up and drove towards the store. It took about 13 minutes to get to the store from her house. The store was big and the parking spaces were limited. Namine managed to score a space close to the entrance and parked her car.

Namine got her bag and entered the store, which had lots of shoppers. She took a cart and as soon as she got the groceries her mom asked for, including some strawberries Namine wanted, she walked to the bakery section, which had all the cakes on a cake stand there. As soon as she got there, she began looking at cakes and the flavors.

'Hm...they didn't give us any strawberry foods the last time we were there...' Namine started to think. 'But that doesn't mean they don't like it...ugh this is so hard...'

Just then, someone had bumped into her so hard that both her and the person who bumped into her fell down. Namine opened her eyes to see that she was on the person who bumped into her. It was a boy her age with blonde spiky hair, and his eyes were still closed. But what really made Namine's eyes widen was that her face was 3 inches apart from his face. She didn't get off of him; instead she stayed there, looking at his face.

'Why...does he seem so familiar?' Namine thought as she heard him groan.

"Ow...that hurt..." He groaned. He then felt some weight on him, and felt it breathing on him. "Hey...is something on me?"

He opened his blue eyes to see Namine's face close to his as well. They just stared at each other for a couple of seconds when their cheeks began to redden. Namine blushed and quickly got off of him. She had a more detailed look at him; he was tall, skinny, wore a black and white wristband, and was a skater, which were details that all seemed too familiar. As soon as she was off of him, he got up, only to trip on his skateboard and fall back down again.

"Are you okay?" Namine asked and extended her hand to him.

"Yeah," He said, took her hand and got up.

"I am so sorry!" He and Namine said quickly to each other, blushing.

"No it's my fault..." He said. "I was the one running here without noticing anyone..."

"It's okay." Namine said and smiled sweetly. The boy then noticed that they were standing in front of the cake stand.

"So...uh..." The boy started. "Do you like cake?"

Namine looked at him, unimpressed, and giggled as he gave her a cheesy smile. He was probably the only guy who would say that to her when they once meet her. Well, he was probably the first person ever to say that to someone when they first meet someone. _'He seems friendly...' _Namine thought and then responded. "Yeah...why do you ask?"

"Well...my parents asked me to buy something for tomorrow. Some kind of meeting..." The boy said. "And I don't know what our visitors would want."

Namine's eyes widened. "Wow really? Me too! I'm going to my neighbor's house tomorrow and my mom told me to get something for them!"

The boy smiled at her. For some reason, Namine felt herself warm up as soon as he smiled. There was something about him that made Namine happy inside, as if one of her questions has been answered.

"Uh...?"

It was just too deep to find out why she felt that way.

"Hello?"

Besides, she just met the guy, but they _did _have something in common. Just then, she snapped out of her thoughts when a hand was waving in front of her eyes.

"Hey!" The boy exclaimed, startling Namine. "Dude, you kinda blacked out there. You okay?"

"Oh uh yeah," Namine replied. "While you're here, why don't we both help each other with deciding what to get? I'm also not really sure what they like or not..."

She turned to the cake stand and looked at all the flavors. "Well..." He started. "Everyone likes strawberry cake. I mean I know I do...but I don't know if my parents' co-workers would like it."

"Hmm...you know what?" Namine started. "We should get ice-cream cakes. I'll get the chocolate ice-cream cake and you get the strawberry ice-cream cake okay?"

"That's not a bad idea," He said and picked up a chocolate ice-cream cake and put it in Namine's cart and picked up a strawberry ice-cream cake for him to hold.

Nearby, a worker was busy putting up Christmas decorations, including mistletoes and reindeer statues. The worker seemed to be in her early 20's and was tall and skinny. Her long hair was brown and some of her hair was pulled into long braids in the back with a red ribbon. She wore a pink and white skirt with a red-orange and white halter top. The name tag on her top read 'Aerith.' She looked at Namine and the boy and smiled. 'They're so lucky to be the first couple I see...' Aerith thought and walked towards them, holding two golden rectangle papers in her hand.

"Why hello there!" The worker exclaimed, startling them. "You lovebirds are lucky today! I was assigned to give the first couple I see two certificates that will pay you full price for the dance at Destiny High!"

The boy and Namine widened their eyes. "We're not a couple!"

"We kinda just met." He explained.

Aerith started to frown but smiled again. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that you two look very cute together...but please...take these certificates, even if you're not a couple!"

"I'm sorry I don't go to Destiny High..." He said, sadly.

"...But at least I do!" Namine replied, taking the certificates from the worker, who smiled sweetly in return. "Thank you! Well...these _do _work right?"

"Of course!" Aerith said happily. "These are true working certificates! We talked with your principal, since he was the one who gave these to us in the first place. Now if you excuse me, I've got some work to do!"

Aerith smiled sweetly and walked back to where she was and resumed decorating while Namine put the certificates in her bag. The boy smiled and looked at the time on his flip phone. "Man..." He said. "I'm sorry...I have to go now."

Namine, who was starting to close her bag, opened it again and looked at her cell phone as well. "Oh yeah, me too! My mom must be wondering why I'm taking this long..."

"Why don't we go together and pay for our stuff?" He offered. "I'll be paying for mine, of course."

Namine smiled sweetly. "That would be great."

He picked up his skateboard and the two began to walk towards the lines. As they began to go to the purchasing counter (or whatever it's called), Namine began to wonder why she even began talking to him. She didn't even know his name, and they were talking as if they knew each other since the first day of school. To her, normal boys wouldn't be so friendly and generous like the blond-haired kid she was with. He smiled most of the time, and somehow, his smiles gave Namine butterflies. She had feelings that she couldn't even explain.

Namine, who bought her groceries first, waited for him to buy his cake. He gave the cashier the money and carried the cake in a plastic bag. Together they walked outside the store.

"Thank you for helping me." Namine said and smiled.

"Don't mention it." He said and returned the smile. Namine turned off the alarm on her car and was about to open the door.

"Wait!" He shouted, making Namine turn around. "What's your name?"

Namine smiled again. "I'm Namine!" She replied, shouting. "What's yours?"

"I'm Roxas!" Roxas replied. "It was nice meeting you!"

"It was nice meeting you too!" Namine shouted, smiling. "Well, goodbye!"

"Bye." He didn't need to shout it, since he knew she could read his lips. Namine got inside her car and turned on the engine. Roxas waved at her, and she waved back. Namine backed up the car and drove the car towards the exit of the parking lot.

Roxas was on his skateboard, holding onto his plastic bag, and caught up with Namine's car, waved, and sped off to the left sidewalk. Namine smiled and turned right, towards Kairi's house. Namine took her cell phone and called Kairi as soon as she approached a red stoplight.

"Hello?" A voice on the other line asked.

"Kairi it's Namine," Namine replied. "You forgot your wallet at my house and I'm going to your house right now. I need to tell you something about what happened when I went to the store today."

"Oh thank goodness! I thought I lost it!" Kairi exclaimed. The stoplight turned green and Namine began driving on the road near Kairi's house. "So what happened?"

"I'll tell you when I get to your house okay?" Namine said.

"Okay. Hurry over here then!" Kairi said happily and they both hung up.

A few minutes later, Namine arrived at Kairi's house. Kairi's house was similar to Namine's house, which was big and beautiful. As soon as she parked her car, Namine, with the ice-cream cake and Kairi's wallet, ran to the door, which Kairi opened. She was wearing whatever she was wearing at Namine's house, and her red hair was in a ponytail. Kairi looked at the cake with confusion, and then smiled with excitement.

"Wow! Is this cake for us?" Kairi asked, smiling, looking at the cake.

"Actually, no..." Namine replied, making Kairi frown. "It's for tomorrow, and I wanted to ask if you could put it in your fridge while I'm here."

"Oh okay then!" Kairi said and put the cake in the fridge. Namine greeted Kairi's parents and she and Kairi ran upstairs to Kairi's room. Kairi's room was big and pink and her bed was like a princess' bed. Everything was similar to Namine's room. Namine put Kairi's wallet on the desk next to the closet and sat on Kairi's bed while Kairi sat on a chair in front of her and sat Indian style.

"So...what happened?" Kairi asked her with interest.

"Well...when you left, my mom asked if I could buy groceries and a cake for the neighbors." Namine started. "So I drove there and I got whatever my mom told me to get. All I had to get was the cake."

"Go on." Kairi said, looking at her with interest.

"So I go to the cake stand and I start looking for some flavors." Namine continued. "I couldn't decide on what to get. I was just thinking when I get bumped by some guy so hard that I get pulled down on top of him."

Kairi smiled and Namine continued. "I looked at the guy and..."

"And what?" Kairi asked.

"I...don't know..." Namine said. "I just...I don't...well...we stared at each other for a few seconds. And he was really cute...and for some reason he was so familiar. It's like I've already seen him before."

Kairi got up from her chair and began to smile at Namine. "Looks like you like _another_ someone Namine! First your neighbor and now this guy you met at a cake stand! Did you get his name?"

"Yeah." Namine said. "Right before I got in my car, he stopped me and asked for my name, and his name is Roxas."

Kairi smiled. "Alright! Roxas and Namine. It sounds way better than _Seifer_ and Namine. Seifer's name together with your name sounds like _snake_. Roxas and Namine sounds like rose, which is love! Isn't that great Namine?"

Namine just smiled slightly. "Yeah."

'_I don't know...but something about Roxas is so familiar...like I've seen him before or something._' Namine thought. '_Wonder what'll happen tomorrow..._'

END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

A/n: What _will _happen tomorrow? Will it be excitement and joy? Or will it be a big tragedy? Find out on the next chapter of My Neighbor Roxas! Woohoo! 

Next chapter: Meeting the Stranger

This wasa little thank you gift to everyone: A LONGER CHAPTER! If you wanted to know, this chapter was supposed to be3 pages, but I got it longer to 7 pages:)

_"Do you like cake?" _Lol, if anyone of you watched She's the Man, this line will seem familiar. I changed Duke's _"Do you like cheese?"_ line to "_Do you like cake?"_ I love that movie so much that I wanted to put a similar line in this chapter.

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own She's the Man. Or anything that has to do with that!_

To see any important notices, just look at my profile and look under My Neighbor Roxas! The review goal will be: 10 reviews! So I hope this story will have at least 25 to 30 reviews! Thanks again to everyone for reaching the review goal for the first chapter! And I hope to hear from you guys!

Read and review please!


	3. Meeting the Stranger

A/n: Thanks you guys **SO **much for reviewing, and adding this story to favorites or alerts! Again, you guys have passed the goal! WHOO! Like last time, I will reply to everyone in this chapter! If you didn't review, just skip this, and if you did, just look for your name below :)

**Kairiku Aura**: Thanks for being the first to review last chapter! I really appreciate it! And thanks for reviewing!  
**IceBlueWings**: Thanks for the review:)  
**onototellingoyou**: Lol, thanks for the review! Mmm...getting them hyper _would_ be a good idea...and you never know what'll happen! Thanks for reviewing:)  
**Asian-Cutie**: AWESOME! I love the cake! Got me so hyper... xD Thanks! And thanks for the review! (Makes a BIG ice-cream Cake for you) :D  
**Pink-Chaos**: Lol, they do huh? It was the first thing to pop into my head so I was all...Hey why don't I put it in there? Lol, thanks for the review!  
**Kiome-Yasha**: Thanks for the review! And Tifa...you know I always say that any story that involves Aerith _must_ include Tifa xD Lol!  
**A. Pikachu**: Lol, thanks for the review! Awesome...so I guess you're living in the Philippines right now? Wow...you're so lucky...since I'm Filipino and I haven't been to the Philippines yet x( Anyways, lol, I've always wanted to start off a chapter in a dramatic feeling...like when soap operas start off with..._LAST TIME ON LAGUNA BEACH _or some other show xD Thanks a lot for the review!  
**JadeWolf**: Thanks for the review! Lol, I know what you mean! I haven't updated this story since...April! Omg! This story needs a serious update! And here I am xD  
**sofia815**: YEAH! EVERYONE LOVES CAKE! WOOHOO! (Makes another BIG ice-cream cake and gives it to you) Lol, thanks for the review!  
**Airiiko**: YEAH! RoxasNamine rocks! Lol, I love random xD Random meetings _are _cute! Lol, yes Aerith lol. Again she must be in the business, selling flowers or whatever xD Bring on Tifa and Cloud...soon :)  
**Lucky Star25**: Thanks for the review! And here's the review everyone's been waiting for!  
**Seiren no Kaze**: Thanks for the review! RoxasNamine is awesome :) But Roxas...he's awesome too :) I LOVE HIM! Lol.  
**VIII**: Lol. ONE WORD REVIEWS ARE AWESOME :) Thanks for the review! And here's the review :)  
**AlbelGlory**: Lol, thanks for the review! And thanks for adding this story to alert and favs :D I really appreciate it! Namine _should_ have brought a camera huh? Oooh! Here's a scene I should've put xD :

Roxas: (looking at the cake stand)  
Namine: Hey Roxas?  
Roxas: Yeah?  
Namine: (quickly pulls out camera)  
**SNAP!**  
Roxas: AHHH WHERE DID THAT LIGHT COME FROM? (squints) AHH! IM BLIND!  
Namine: (Looks at camera) Yay!

**HeartOblivion**: Thanks for the review! I was about to update this chapter when you and KaiRiSoRA101 reviewed! So here I am :)  
Thanks!  
**KaiRiSoRA101**: Thanks for the review! Lol, I bet you were all 'Hey! Why is my name in the review before me?' Lol, you see, I was about to update the chapter when you and HeartOblivion reviewed, so I quickly added you two in the review section before I updated! Thanks!

Whew! Now that I'm done answering reviews...YAY HERE'S A TINY BIT MORE OF THIS STUPID AUTHOR'S NOTE! (People throws peanuts at author)

Okay, I feel really bad to say this but...I might not be able to update until summer break :( But don't worry...it's coming up really fast! And I'll try to update ALL of my stories...because I haven't updated them in a long time :) I _will _try to create the Hannah Montana category so I could have my Hannah Montana fic in there when I create it. I got the Hannah Montana idea in a dream of mine...so I am so excited to have it on Fanfiction!

**ALSO**: I know that BHK stands for Roxas, who is the Blonde-Haired Kid. But in this fic, IT'S DIFFERENT! So please, if you read about the BHK thing, don't get mad or upset! Please! It's just for this fic xD You'll find out _why_ I changed it all right? Oh, and I got this idea totally from my thoughts. If I find out that someone had this idea in their fic, **I AM SO SORRY**. I do not mean to copy you or anything!

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Roxas, or BHK. _I guess that's all :)

And finally...THE END OF THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! YAY!

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**:_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts and everything that has to do with it. I only own the plot of this story._

Characters' ages and grades:  
Namine - 16 - 10th grade  
Kairi - 16 - 10th grade  
Seifer - 16 - 10th grade  
Roxas - 16 - 10th grade  
Neighbor/Stranger - 16 - 10th grade  
Sora - 16 - 10th grade

Suggested month for this story: About November 28 (Close to December)

Summary: Namine never noticed or met her neighbor. He was hardly ever at home and Namine was always out with her best friend Kairi. Her neighbor doesn't even go to her school, and she didn't know his name. But when Namine's neighbor and his cousin move to her school, will Namine and Kairi discover new love? Roxas x Namine, Sora x Kairi

Last time on My Neighbor Roxas, Chapter 2:

_Namine smiled again. "I'm Namine!" She replied, shouting. "What's yours?"_

_"I'm Roxas!" Roxas replied. "It was nice meeting you!"_

_Kairi smiled. "Alright! Roxas and Namine. It sounds way better than Seifer and Namine. Seifer's name together with your name sounds like snake. Roxas and Namine sounds like rose, which is love! Isn't that great Namine?"_

_Namine just smiled slightly. "Yeah."_

_'I don't know...but something about Roxas is so familiar...like I've seen him before or something.' Namine thought. 'Wonder what'll happen tomorrow...'_

_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Meeting the Stranger

Namine sat on Kairi's bed, deep in thought. Kairi continued to smile and sat back down on the chair, sitting Indian style.

"So did anything else happen?" Kairi asked, interested. Namine's blue eyes looked up.

"Well...I guess I didn't really tell you all the details now did I?" Namine replied and smiled slightly. Kairi squealed and jumped up and down.

"You are so lucky Namine!" Kairi exclaimed once she settled down. "So what _else_ happened? Tell me everything!"

Namine sighed and smiled. "Hmm...well once I got off of Roxas, he got up and tripped on his skateboard next to him."

"He's a skater..." Kairi said and thought. "Continue."

"So I helped him up and we both apologized to each other at the same time." Namine continued. "Then Roxas just looked at the cake stand and asked, 'Do you like cake?'"

Kairi got out of her thoughts as soon as she heard that. She looked at Namine with an unimpressed look on her face. Namine laughed and smiled.

"You're kidding." Kairi said, unimpressed. "Who asks that kind of question when they first meet someone? What a dork."

Namine laughed. "But he's a sweet dork. And then he told me that his parents told him to buy something for a meeting at his house tomorrow and he didn't know what to get for his visitors, like me! So we helped each other by deciding what to get for one another. I thought of him bringing strawberry ice-cream cake and me bringing chocolate ice-cream cake and he actually agreed!"

"You thought he wouldn't agree to you?" Kairi asked. "Who _wouldn't?_ Namine you're one of the smartest, artistic, pretty and popular people at Destiny High!"

"You are too!" Namine exclaimed. "And besides, he didn't even know that yet."

"Okay okay," Kairi exclaimed and smiled. "Go on."

"And then this worker named Aerith came up to us and gave us two certificates that will pay for our dance tickets at school." Namine said. "He goes to a private school, so I took the certificates. And they _do _work."

Kairi looked up. "You mean the Christmas Masquerade Ball on Christmas at school?"

Namine nodded. "Yeah. And then we went to the lines to pay for our own stuff and then we went to my car. Then we learned each other's name and I started the engine and waved goodbye to him and drove off to the exit of the parking lot. He caught up to me with his skateboard and he waved goodbye to me and turned left, while I turned right to your house."

Kairi thought and gasped. "Wow. Sounds like destiny...or it was fate that got you two to meet. And he lives in the same direction _you _live! Remember? He turned right!"

Namine sighed. "It doesn't necessarily mean that he _lives_ near me."

"But still..." Kairi said. "The chemistry between you and Roxas is so cute! As long as you remember that his name is Roxas, he's a skater, and that he might live near you, there's a big chance you'll meet him again! What color was his hair?"

"Blonde." Namine replied. "A blonde-haired kid."

"Hey...he's just like you! A blonde-haired kid." Kairi exclaimed, smiled and began to think out loud. "That should be a codename or something! BHK. Meaning Blonde-Haired Kids. Which equals Namine _and _Roxas. And Cakeboy should be the codename that just stands for Roxas. Got it? BHK equals _you two_, and Cakeboy equals _Roxas_ by himself."

Namine blushed as Kairi smiled proudly. "Cakeboy? I guess it's good to call him that for now. Now, there are _three_ guys in my life. One, Cakeboy. Two, the Stranger next door. And three..."

"There is _no _three." Kairi interrupted and Namine smiled slightly. "Now remember, you'll be meeting the Stranger tomorrow! So for tomorrow, act as if you never knew a snake named Seifer, got it? And forget everything you knew about Cakeboy also."

"Yeah." Namine said. "Just promise that you come over to his house with us to meet him."

"Why would _I_ need to be there?" Kairi asked. "His parents don't know me."

"Please?" Namine asked, got on her knees and began to beg and pout.

Kairi gave up. "Ugh! Alright. But you're doing all the talking."

After more talking, Namine found that it was time to leave. She hugged Kairi and got the ice-cream cake from Kairi's refrigerator. Namine thanked and said goodbye to Kairi's family as she got into her car. She started the engine and got on the road. As Namine passed by the store, she thought she saw a boy with blonde hair on his skateboard. She blinked and the boy disappeared, as if he was never there. Namine sighed and in a few minutes, she reached her house. The garage was open, and was waiting for her car to return home. Namine parked her car inside the garage, next to her mother's black car. She got the ice-cream cake and the other groceries and entered the house.

Namine's mother was painting in the paint room as Namine came inside. "Mom! I'm back!" She shouted and her mother came out of the room and into the kitchen, where Namine was.

"Namine what took you so long?" Her mother asked and looked at the ice-cream cake, which she put into the freezer. "Anyways, you should get a good night's sleep. Remember, we're going to the neighbors' house tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah...can Kairi come too?" Namine asked and her mother nodded.

"Of course."

"Thanks!" Namine exclaimed and hugged her mother.

IN NAMINE'S ROOM

After Namine ate dinner, she went to her room and got ready to sleep early. She looked out the window to see that all of the lights at the Stranger's house were on that meant...that the Stranger really was going to meet her.

'_Can't wait to meet the Stranger once and for all_,' Namine thought as she got into bed. '_Wonder who he is."_

THE NEXT DAY

Namine woke up at 8 AM. She yawned and went to her closet and took out the white dress and put it on her bed. Namine took a shower and put on the dress. She dried her hair with a blowdryer and put it in an elegant ponytail with some loose strands hanging out in the front, looking as if they were bangs. Namine then put on crystal dangle earrings and wore her gold metallic dress sandals that had a 4 1/4 inch heel and beautiful straps. She took her white clutch bag and put her cell phone, ID and other important things inside.

Namine sighed and looked at her reflection on the mirror. '_This is it_.' She thought and walked to the window and sat down next to it, looking at the Stranger's house.

Just then, someone knocked on Namine's door. "Namine! It's me Kairi!" Kairi shouted from the other side. Namine opened the door and revealed Kairi, who wore a white tank top and jeans. Her red hair was down and she wore beautiful diamond stud earrings. She brought a white and red shoulder bag.

Kairi smiled. "You look pretty Namine!" She exclaimed and entered the room. She picked up Namine's sketchbook from the desk next to Namine's bed and flipped to the Stranger's sketches. '_Finally, Namine's going to meet you. Hopefully your cousin or someone else will be there to talk to me while you talk to Namine..._'

Namine continued to look out her window, nervous about finally meeting her neighbor. _'Namine...this is it. This is really it. You'll finally meet the Stranger. Don't think of BHK, don't think of Cakeboy, don't think of Seifer, like Kairi said._'

"So," Kairi said, ending the silence. "This is it."

"Yeah." Namine replied and sighed.

"Namine, don't be nervous." Kairi said and smiled. "You know so much about him. You'll do great."

Namine smiled. "Thanks Kairi." Namine walked to Kairi and the two hugged.

"Namine! Kairi! Let's go!" Namine's father shouted from downstairs. Kairi and Namine squealed and ran downstairs. Namine's mother was wearing a green dress and was holding the ice-cream cake. Namine had chills in her spine as her parents and Kairi got outside and locked the door.

"The neighbors told us on the phone that their nephew is here too," Namine's mother said. "He's the same age as you, and their son is always out with him. And don't worry Kairi, we told them that you'll be coming with us, and they said that they don't mind you coming with us."

Kairi smiled and the group began to walk to the Stranger's house. Small noises were coming from the Stranger's room, whose window was open. "C'mon! You know my character will always beat yours!" A boy's voice shouted and the two laughed.

"Yeah right! You beating my character was just luck!" The other boy shouted and the two laughed again.

"They seem nice." Kairi said sarcastically, making Namine smile slightly. Namine's father rang the doorbell, and waited a while. The door opened and the Stranger's parents smiled.

"Hey!" The Stranger's parents exclaimed and greeted Namine's parents with hand shakes and hugs and even smiled at the ice-cream cake. "And you must be Kairi! We're so happy to meet you!"

Kairi smiled. "Thank you." She exclaimed and followed Namine's family into the living room. The Stranger's mother put the chocolate ice-cream cake on the table and sat on the couch next to the other adults.

Everything was the same as before. The Stranger's parents didn't change a bit, and the living room looked the same as before.

"Their house is just like ours," Kairi whispered to Namine, and the two smiled.

As the Stranger's parents and Namine's parents began to talk and laugh, Kairi and Namine walked to the pictures on the wall. Kairi began observing the Stranger's elementary pictures, and Namine noticed that they've added a new picture. However, it was still an elementary picture of the Stranger. But this time, it included another boy that looked his age and was as tall as him. They both had blue eyes and spiky hair, but the other boy's hair was brown.

"Did you know that we got the same type of cake?" Kairi heard the Stranger's mother ask. "It's quite a coincidence isn't it?"

Kairi ignored their talk and continued looking at the pictures with Namine.

"Oh, Kairi, Namine," The Stranger's mother said, holding something that they couldn't see, since the refrigerator was blocking what she was holding. "My son bought something for you to eat while we're here. I was just telling Namine's parents that buying ice-cream cakes was a coincidence!"

Kairi and Namine's eyes widened as the Stranger's mother came in full view, holding a strawberry ice-cream cake. Yes. _Strawberry_ ice-cream cake. '_Oh my gosh..._' Namine thought.

'_Strawberry ice-cream cake? Oh my gosh Namine!_' Kairi thought and smiled as she saw the surprised look on Namine's face.

"Sora! Honey!" She exclaimed. "Come down from there and greet the guests!"

A boy with brown spiky hair came downstairs. He was the same boy from the new picture on the wall. Kairi's attention shifted from Namine to the boy named Sora. He was skinny, their age, and was very attractive in Kairi's view. Their blue eyes locked and Sora smiled.

"Hey." Sora said and smiled.

"Hi..." Kairi replied and also smiled.

Sora then looked at Namine and everyone else and smiled for only two seconds. "Dude! Hurry up!" Sora shouted to the Stranger, who was probably still in his room.

"Coming!" He shouted and quickly ran downstairs and next to Sora. He was blonde, skinny, and from his looks, he was a skater. His blue eyes then looked up at Kairi and then looked at Namine. His eyes widened in shock.

The Stranger's parents and Namine's parents were confused as to why the boys gave weird looks to the girls. The Stranger's mother just put their strawberry ice-cream cake next to the chocolate ice-cream cake on the glass table in the living room, which was in front of the couches. Namine and the Stranger looked at the cakes together and looked at him again.

"Namine?" The Stranger exclaimed.

"_Roxas?_"

END OF CHAPTER 3

* * *

A/n: Oooohhh! The Stranger is **Roxas**! Omg! Can you guys even_ imagine _Namine's thoughts right now? What will happen? And...is Kairi _liking_ what she's seeing? Find out on the next chapter of My Neighbor Roxas! 

Next chapter: Chapter 4: Of Explanations and Cake

Roxas: Ugh..._Cakeboy_? Whose name is that?  
Namine: Belongs to the blonde haired kid who asked the 'Do you like cake?' question!  
Kairi: Hi :)  
Sora: Hey :)

Woohoo! Thanks again to all of you who reviewed! I can't wait for the next chapter! I have so many ideas! I was thinking of changing this chapter a bit, but I decided to leave it as is. If I _did _change the chapter, EVERYTHING in the story would change! So here is the chapter xD

I'm so sorry if this chapter was a little boring :( But I tried! I thought that the beginning was kind of not interesting, since it was like a recap of the previous chapter, but the end was pretty interesting!

This chapter was...7 PAGES! Yay! I wanted this shorter, but hey! You guys deserved it! The review goal for the next chapter is...at least 10 reviews! So I expect at least...40 to 50 reviews! For any important notices, look at my profile under My Neighbor Roxas! Thanks again to everyone for reaching the review goal and I hope to hear from you guys!

Read and review please!


	4. Of Explanations and Cake

A/n: Hey everyone! I know I said that I wouldn't be updating until Summer Vacation, but hey, I felt a little bored and I wasn't doing anything so...here I am:) Again, THANK YOU to all reviewers ; you passed the review goal of 10 reviews -- and having the total of reviews between 40 and 50! Thanks! I am just so happy to see that this fic REALLY has 50 reviews! Thanks again! A BIG ICE-CAKE FOR ALL OF YOU! xD

Anyways, let me answer the reviews! Remember, if you didn't review, just skip to the rest of the Author's Note!

**onototellingoyou**: Thanks for being the first reviewer for the chapter! I really appreciate it :) Omg, if you were with Namine and the others, you could feel lots of tension...I know if I was there, I'd feel something awkward in that house! Lol, I knew someone would remember the title xD A big ice-cream cake for you! Thanks again for reviewing!  
**HeartOblivion**: Thanks so much! I felt happy when I read your review and I'm happy that this story is going well :) Another big ice-cream cake for you xD Thanks for reviewing!  
**Seorem**: Lol, thanks for the review! And I...LOVE ROXAS TOO! He's so cute...and I kinda like his voice...he really _is _awesome xD Oh, and the SoraxKairi bits...THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM xD Especially in the next chapters... Anyways, thanks for the review!  
**A. Pikachu**: Thanks for reviewing! Another big ice-cream cake for you! ...Well...I'll just give _two _ice-cream cakes to everyone since I've gave the previous reviewers an extra one as well xD Man, you have _no _idea how the parents feel...it's like when a girl's dad finds out that she likes a certain guy and he starts to stalk him xD My family and I are kind of thinking of going to the Philippines next year...so I can't wait! Anyways, thanks for the review!

( As of now,** e v e r y o n e **gets **t w o **ice-cream cakes! xD )

**Kairiku Aura**: Thanks for reviewing! YEAH! BHK RULES! xD For some reason, whenever I say BHK, I feel like chanting it xD WOOHOO! Lol. Aw, I'm sorry to say that you were EXTREMELY close to getting first review honors :( But don't worry! You have a chance to be it in the next chapters! Thanks for reviewing and good luck!  
**person**: Lol thanks! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for xD Hope you like it and thanks for reviewing!  
**sofia815**: Thanks! Lol, Rowas haha! Typos are awesome don't worry ; I just hate it when there's a typo in all words xD Either way...ROXAS IS ROXAS and no matter how it's spelled...I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HIM xD Thanks for the review!  
**JadeWolf**: Thanks! Lol, I really _was _planning on having Namine call him Cakeboy while I was writing it, but I was all "Nah. Sora and his parents might make fun of Roxas after a while...And Roxas might be able to know who Cakeboy is. So put it in the next chapter!" Oops, I said too much xD Thanks for reviewing!  
**IceBlueWings**: Thanks for reviewing! And...OH YEAH! BHK AND SORAxKAIRI RULE! Lol, thanks for reviewing!  
**Pink-Chaos**: Thanks for reviewing! Lol, Roxas deserved so many nicknames xD We love him! Lol, anyways, thanks for reviewing!**  
Asian-Cutie**: Thanks for reviewing! If you've ever played Animal Crossing, there are these things called gyroids and they have big eyes and a big mouth ; that's exactly how Namine looked xD Anyways, here I am with the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
**AlbelGlory**: Lol, thanks for reviewing! Hopefully Roxas will stay home more often! It could be like...during the night, Roxas and Namine could talk to each other from their rooms xD And thanks for telling me about Namine's thoughts! I appreciate it and thanks for reviewing!**Numina-Namine**: Thanks! And yes, WE NEED MORE BHK STORIES! I think it's so much better than the other Roxas couples ; no offense to those who support them of course! xD I had to put a disclaimer for BHK 'cuz I was scared if I copied it from somewhere without someone's knowledge ; but I'm happy that this fic can use BHK, and that's all that matters:) Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!  
**Kintora**: Thanks for reviewing! Yes ; SORAxKAIRI RULE! There'll be a lot more SoraxKairi in this fic than usual :) Thanks to you! Lol. When Roxas and Namine marry (if they do...but I know it's for sure that they will xD) there will be a LOT of cakes there. Hopefully no one will get stomach aches! Anyways, thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter! Oh yeah...

( To all readers ; At Roxas and Namine's wedding ... YOU ARE INVITED! xD )

**Stuck Somewhere In Twilight**: Omg thanks for reviewing! And thanks for being the 50th reviewer! Woohoo! As a little thank you, well, please look down for your name as it will already explain what you will get xD Ah, cake :) A dessert EVERYONE loves! I'm glad you liked it! Anyways, thanks for the review!

Wow! Anyways, here's more of that Author's Note! Oh no ... no more peanuts! (Gets hit by peanuts)

A/n: Hm ... recently, I've had dreams that included Roxas and Namine in them! It's so weird ... but they gave me GOOD ideas! I can't wait to really use them in this fic ... this fic might have some great **s o u n d s **in the future ... NO THAT WAS _NOT_ A CLUE! xD

Roxas: Remember! Sounds! What do you think that might be?  
Namine: (Takes a purse and hits Roxas) Stop! The readers have to wait for the surprises!  
Elmo: Well ... if you guess correctly ... please tell me your e-mail! 'Cuz when I finally get that chapter with the surprise typed up, I _will_ send it to you first via e-mail! Then I will upload it the next day! The chapter with the surprise typed up **must** go to the 50th reviewer, who is : Stuck Somewhere in Twilight! Thanks! Anyways, to everyone else, good luck!

**Also**, I need suggestions for Namine, Roxas, and Kairi's last names. Sora's will be the same as Roxas'. Please say what you think in your review!

Finally, here's the chapter!

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own the plot of the story._

Characters' ages and grades:  
Namine - 16 - 10th grade  
Kairi - 16 - 10th grade  
Seifer - 16 - 10th grade  
Roxas - 16 - 10th grade  
Sora - 16 - 10th grade

Suggested month for this story: About November 28 (Close to December)

Summary: Namine never noticed or met her neighbor. He was hardly ever at home and Namine was always out with her best friend Kairi. Her neighbor doesn't even go to her school, and she didn't know his name. But when Namine's neighbor and his cousin move to her school, will Namine and Kairi discover new love? Roxas x Namine, Sora x Kairi

Last time on My Neighbor Roxas, Chapter 3 ; Meeting the Stranger :

_"Hey." Sora said and smiled._

_"Hi..." Kairi replied and also smiled._

_The Stranger's parents and Namine's parents were confused as to why the boys gave weird looks to the girls. The Stranger's mother just put their strawberry ice-cream cake next to the chocolate ice-cream cake on the glass table in the living room, which was in front of the couches. Namine and the Stranger looked at the cakes together and looked at him again._

_"Namine?" The Stranger exclaimed._

Roxas_?"

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Of Explanations and Cake 

'_No way...Roxas lives here?_' Namine thought as she saw Roxas in front of her.

'_What the...Mom told me this was for her co-workers! Why is Namine here?_' Roxas thought as he saw Namine in front of her. '_I bet Mom _did _lie to me...but I guess it was worth being here for..._'

Namine's parents and Roxas's parents looked at each other and looked back at the kids. "Do you two know each other?" Namine's mother asked.

Roxas and Namine looked at her and nodded. "Yeah...we met at the store." Namine explained. He accidentally ran into me and we found out that we both needed something to bring here and we chose ice-cream cakes."

"Mom, you told me that this was for your co-workers!" Roxas exclaimed, remembering what he thought. "If you said that some other visitors were coming, you wouldn't have to force us to stay here..."

Roxas' mother just laughed a bit, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry honey. It's just that, you and Sora are always out, and if I told you that the neighbors were coming, you'd probably still go somewhere..."

Sora and Roxas widened their eyes. "They're our neighbors!" Roxas exclaimed and Namine just smiled slightly. Sora, whose eyes were still widened, looked at Kairi, who just gave him a confused look as to why he looked at her like that.

"You live next door?" Sora asked Kairi, and she shook her head.

"Nope. I'm just Namine's best friend. I wanted to meet Namine's neighbors, since I come to her house a lot and don't see you guys outside very often." Kairi explained.

Sora just smiled slightly and turned his attention back to Namine and the others. "We're sorry we lied to you." Roxas' dad replied. "It was either that or grounding you for no reason."

"Dad!" Roxas exclaimed and his father laughed.

"Anyways, if anyone is hungry, just eat some cake that _both_ Namine and Roxas brought!" Roxas' mother exclaimed. "Roxas, why don't you have Namine and Kairi go up to your room while us adults continue talking?"

"Okay." Roxas said. "Sora, take Namine and Kairi up to my room. I'm just going to get a slice of cake."

Sora nodded as Roxas walked to the kitchen to get a plate. He turned to Namine and Kairi. "Ladies first."

Kairi smiled as Namine ran upstairs and into Roxas' room. She looked around to see that Roxas had cleaned his room, and the same posters were on the wall. The same scent was in the room, the scent that smelled of good colognes. A skateboard was leaning on the wall, and it was the same skateboard from before. Namine smiled and sat down on the bed. The same pictures were there, except for the picture with Roxas and the girl with black hair with brown highlights. It was as if he threw it away, or he probably put it somewhere else. Namine saw that in the corner of the room, the TV which was playing the video game was paused. Two controllers were on the ground, and it looked like they were playing a fighting game. Namine sighed and sat down on Roxas' bed as Kairi and Sora entered the room.

"Wow, it seems as if you've been in Roxas' room before," Sora exclaimed as Kairi sat down next to Namine. "Well, anyways, I guess I need to introduce myself. I'm Sora and I'm Roxas' cousin."

"I'm Namine." Namine replied and smiled at Sora. "And this is Kairi, but..."

Namine looked up to see that Sora and Kairi were just smiling at each other. "...I guess you two have already met..." Namine just smiled.

Downstairs, Roxas had just finished getting his cake slices and began running upstairs to his room. The parents looked at each other with a confused look on their faces.

"Okay _that_ was awkward." Namine's mother said and Roxas' parents nodded.

"You said it." Roxas' dad replied.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Roxas entered the room with a plate of 6 GIANT cake slices, three strawberry ice-cream cake slices, and three chocolate ice-cream cake slices. As he walked towards Sora, he had a confused look on his face as to why Sora and Kairi were smiling at each other. Roxas laughed a bit as he saw Sora's cheesy smile on his face, causing Sora and Kairi to snap out of their smiling.

Roxas just shook his head, unimpressed, and sat down on the floor where one of the controllers were. He faced the bed and gestured Sora to sit down and sighed. "Man...I just can't believe this is happening!" Roxas mumbled out loud and Namine nodded. "This is too weird."

"I know!" Namine replied. "I never knew you were my neighbor! Especially when we met last _night_! This really _is _weird."

"We never see you guys around here," Kairi said. "Well, when we're at _Namine's_ house."

"Oh, I guess it's because we always go to the Skate Park with some of our friends." Sora said. "Roxas really wants to be a professional skater when he grows up, so all of us want to help him out _and_ skate as we do it. It's either there or we go hang out at the mall or somewhere else. But when we get grounded or something, we just stay here and play video games."

'_Wow...I can't believe I'm in Cakeboy's house...not only that but the _Stranger's_ house! Cakeboy...'_ It seemed that Kairi's nicknames for Roxas had sunk into Namine's head. It was like she couldn't say his name in her head but call him Cakeboy. Not to mention that he was holding cake. So right now, he kind of _was _Cakeboy. '_But Seifer...no. You're not supposed to think of him, Namine! Cakeboy..._'

Namine did not notice that she was staring at Roxas and blushing and smiling as she stared. Kairi just began to giggle as Roxas crawled up to where Namine sat on his bed. Just like what happened at the store, he began waving his hand in front of her eyes, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Uh Namine?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah Cakeboy?" Namine replied but gasped. "Oops, I mean Roxas! I'm sorry! Anyways, what is it?"

Kairi and Sora began laughing and Roxas just chuckled. "You blacked out again! You okay?"

Namine nodded. "Oh, yeah I'm okay, and thanks for asking! This is too weird, it's like deja vu. Like everything from last night is happening all over again!"

"Well, except for the whole falling thing," Roxas said and Namine and Roxas smiled. They looked at Kairi and Sora, who were also talking to each other. Namine could hear what they were talking about.

"So, what school do you go to?" Kairi asked.

"Well, me and Roxas go to a private school." Sora replied. "But I keep overhearing about the private school closing down in a few weeks."

"Then there's a chance that you'll go to Destiny High right!" Kairi asked, smiling.

"Sure why not?" Sora replied and smiled.

Kairi's stomach grumbled and put her hands around it. "Heh...I guess I'm hungry now huh? Hey Roxas, can I have a slice?"

"Oh yeah." Roxas said and began to get the fork that was on the plate.

"Actually, let _me_ do it." Namine replied and took the fork from his hand and began to pick up a slice. Namine thought she wasn't going to drop it but... **SPLAT**. Pieces of the cake fall on Roxas' face.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Namine exclaimed. But Roxas just smiled and started laughing. He picked up a small piece of the cake from his head and threw it at Namine, landing on her cheek.

"IT'S COLD!" Namine exclaimed and got the piece and began to throw it back at Roxas, but he had leaned back, and the piece was thrown at Kairi.

Namine and Roxas began to laugh as Kairi felt the cake on her face. "Hey Roxas, can I have another piece?" Kairi asked and once Roxas gave it to her, she threw a piece at Namine, landing on her hair, and a smaller piece at Roxas, which landed in his hair.

Before you know it, an ice-cream cake fight began. Roxas kept on getting hit by Namine, and began throwing it at her.

"Woah! Namine hits Kairi and she hits back! Oh no! Roxas is hit by Namine in the face!" Sora exclaimed, acting as if he was the host of the fight. "And OOOOH! Namine gets the cake in her dress! Good job Roxas!"

Kairi noticed that Sora was not getting hit by any cake at all, so she got ready and grabbed a piece of the cake. Sora just looked at Kairi, and before he knew it, Kairi flung her piece of cake at Sora's face.

"Aww that's cold!" Sora exclaimed and began throwing the cake at Kairi.

Meanwhile, Namine, who was still on the bed, was about to throw a piece but slipped, and fell right on Roxas. Sora and Kairi didn't notice anything and continued throwing their ammo. Namine opened her eyes and saw Roxas' closed eyes. He was moving a little, but for some reason, Namine didn't want to get off. Roxas just mumbled something and opened his eyes to see Namine's blue eyes in front of him. And just like Namine, he didn't want to get off. A few seconds later, the two began to blush and Namine quickly got up.

"I'm sorry!" Namine exclaimed. As Roxas got up, he stepped on some ice-cream cake and slipped, falling on Namine. They looked at each other's blue orbs, and for some reason, began to laugh. Sora looked up as he got hit by some cake, and Kairi smiled at Namine. Sora smiled and looked at Kairi. Kairi felt him looking at her and turned her attention to him. The two just smiled and blushed.

"Aww...that is so cute!" Kairi exclaimed to Sora. Sora looked at Kairi and made a girly squeal and laughed, which made Kairi laugh. Of course, Sora was just joking around.

"Namine! Kairi!" Namine's dad shouted from downstairs.

"Man! You're leaving?" Sora asked and Kairi nodded sadly.

Roxas, who was still on Namine, noticed his position and Namine did too. "Oh I'm sorry!" Roxas exclaimed and quickly got off of Namine, and she got up afterwards.

"_Now_ it's like what happened yesterday!" Namine exclaimed and Roxas and Namine smiled.

"Namine! Kairi!" Namine's mom shouted from downstairs.

Namine sighed. "I guess we have to go."

"Don't worry. You live next door remember?" Roxas replied. "And I think I can see your room from my window, so I can see you more often."

Namine smiled and nodded. The group walked downstairs, in their ice-cream fight looks. Namine's parents laughed at Namine and Kairi, who were covered with ice-cream cake pieces. Roxas' parents laughed the most at Roxas and Sora, who had more ice-cream cake pieces on them.

"Man we should've had a ice-cream cake fight too!" Roxas' father exclaimed, and this showed that he still had the kid in him.

"Too bad honey, we finished the cake." Roxas' mother replied. "But next time...be prepared everyone!"

"We will!" Namine's mother exclaimed and the parents laughed. Roxas' father and Namine's father did a little handshake and smiled. "Okay girls, let's go." Namine's mother said and walked out of the house. Before the door closed, Namine and Kairi looked back at Roxas and Sora, and waved and smiled, and they did the same.

"We should go to their house every time." Kairi exclaimed and Namine laughed.

"At least it was more than I thought it would be!" Namine replied.

Meanwhile, Roxas and Sora were watching Namine and Kairi walk back to Namine's house from Roxas' room. "Hey Roxas, you think we'll see them again like today?" Sora asked.

Roxas watched the four enter the house. "After what happened _today_, I really think we will."

END OF CHAPTER 4

* * *

A/n: Aww! _Will_ they meet together again? And what did Sora mean by the private school being closed down? Find out in the next chapter on My Neighbor Roxas! 

Next chapter : Welcome to Destiny High

Roxas: Man! There's cake all over my room!  
Sora: But hey, it was fun!  
Roxas: Yeah!  
Namine: Hey! You guys put a stain on my dress!  
Kairi: Yeah! I got a stain too!  
Namine and Kairi: (Glares at Roxas and Sora)  
Roxas: Uh-oh...  
Sora: AHHH! Help me!

Thanks again to all of you who reviewed! I really can't wait for the next chapter! Remember about what I said in the Author's Note up there! **S O U N D S **Get the right answer to what I mean by this and you will get to read the chapter of what the secret is before it is uploaded! Of course, you _must_ include your e-mail!

Oh and remember! If you didn't understand something or you saw some type of OOC or something ... PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW! I care for you readers and care for your needs! xD

Hmm...the number of pages for this chapter is ... 7 PAGES! Wow, it's always 7 pages xD Anyways, the review goal is ... 10 REVIEWS! So that means that I need at least a total of 60 reviews for this chapter! I hope we reach it! For any important notices, look at my profile under My Neighbor Roxas! Again, thanks to all of the readers and reviewers, and I hope to hear from you soon!

Read and review please!


End file.
